Static running boards are generally used for motor vehicles to provide a side step surface into a cab. Automated or “drop down” running boards (ARB) are also commonly used with sport utility vehicles, trucks, and the like having higher ground clearances. ARBs are typically actuated when one or more of the doors of the vehicle are opened by the driver or one of the passengers.
ARB assemblies include additional components compared to non-automated running boards, which are affixed to the vehicle and do not move. Some of these components include one or more mounting plates or bars, brackets, an actuator, such as an electric motor, linkage assemblies, and the like.
One of the problems associated with ARBs is the mounting features are not universal for cross platform use with various vehicle models. Typically, the various components used for attachment of the assembly to the vehicle are specific to that vehicle and/or manufacturer brand and to no other. This results in customization of each attachment feature to accommodate each respective vehicle platform/model. Another common problem is that customization typically requires retooling such as retooling for each mounting requirement in the form of retrofitting or designing new molds or modified stamping dies, etc., which is expensive and time consuming. Further, the various non-universal components used for attachment of the assembly to the vehicle do not provide sufficient support and operability for the automated running board assembly on the various vehicle platforms over the long run and must sometimes be replaced. These are also problems associated with static boards.
A known current power running board design requires specific engineered linkage mounts creating many SKUs (stock of various components) and complex inventory, which increases tooling, piece price, and labor costs, and material handling complexity, space, etc. In addition the automotive industry is introducing aluminum bodies and frames which may require additional mounting points due to the soft aluminum bodies to prevent flex and bind to current power boards.
Typical static or stationary original equipment manufacturer (OEM) sport utility vehicle (SUV) and truck steps utilize 3-4 attachment points to reduce step flex, and suffer from many of the aforementioned problems, e.g., many specific engineered mounts creating many SKUs and complex inventory. Known current power boards utilize only 2 mounting positions, sometimes causing problems associated with deformation of the body panel mounting surface which ultimately flex causing the power board to bind and not operate correctly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system for attaching an ARB assembly and a system for attaching a static board assembly to a motor vehicle that is universal/cross platform and which provides sufficient strength, support and operability of the automated power board and of the static board.